George
by rustywindowpane
Summary: What it would be like if a girl was added into the mix.....
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story so tell me what you think :) I decided to just jump right into the story instead of having a proper beginning, but you won't be confused, I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Supernatural. The other characters in the story are my own.

George, Dean and Sam stood back to back in the middle of the dark, dusty room. Their three day search had culminated in this moment, and none of them knew what to expect. The demon they were chasing had led them there, and they weren't sure what it wanted. "George?" Dean whispered. The petite brunette (whose name was really Georgiana) turned her face to his and looked at him quizzically. "Stick with me or Sam, ok? I don't want to have to worry about you." Dean ordered her quietly. George shook her head, causing the curls that hung to the middle of her back to swing. "Dean, we've done this hundreds of times. I know what to do. I'm not going to hide behind you guys like a child. I'm as good at this as you are." She told him. Sam hushed them both. "I heard something." He informed them, effectively shutting them up.

The three were silent for a moment and the noise sounded again. It sounded like someone coming down the stairs and the trio turned in that direction. "George, get behind us" Sam ordered her. George rolled her eyes and remained where she was. "Not a chance Sammy" the girl replied. A loud bang drew their attention as two demons, one with blond hair and one with red hair, materialized in the doorway. "Well look what we have here" one of the demons said. The other one smirked and pointed at Dean. "You must be Dean," he said, and then pointed at Sam. "That makes you Sam." Turning to George, he paused. "And you are…?" George snorted. "I'm George" she informed the demon. The demon's eyes widened and then he began to laugh loudly. The red haired demon joined in. Dean and Sam moved closer to George and glanced at each other. "We have, of course, heard of you as well, but we assumed along with everyone else that you were a male," the blond demon said between laughs.

The red haired demon moved closer to the trio and raked his eyes up and down George's body. Dean growled and shoved George behind him. "Look at her like that again and it will be the last thing you ever do" Sam spat. Both demons shared a look and then the blond one smirked. "She is delicious. I think we will kill the boys first and then have some fun with the girl," he said. Dean's eyes flashed and he launched himself towards the demons. Pulling out his holy water, Sam followed suit and attacked the blond. Dean drew back his fist and rained punches on the red haired demon's face before the demon forced Dean off of him and threw him into the wall. George gasped and pulled out her gun, firing bullets in quick succession into the demon's chest. It slowed him down but did not stop him. The blond demon was howling in pain from the holy water and Sam managed to say the chant, causing the demon to disappear. When the red haired demon realized his friend was gone, his eyes flashed black and he threw out his hand, throwing both Dean and Sam through the wall. He then advanced on George, who backed up until she was in the corner.

Looking up into the demon's eyes, she said a silent prayer and threw holy water in his face from the flask she kept in her pocket. The demon screeched and punched her in the face. George's head snapped to the side and she drew in a deep breath before shoving her palm up into the demon's nose, breaking it. Catching him by surprise, she shoved him away and ran into the next room, stopping to kneel by Dean and Sam. She shook Sam's shoulder and then Dean's. "Please wake up," she begged them. Sam groaned and stirred, his eyes fluttering open. Then the demon emerged from the other room and made a beeline for George. She gasped and stood. "Sam, wake up Dean and get out of here," she ordered him. Sam gaped at her. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. George looked at the demon and the shook her head. "No. Hurry!" she replied and Sam followed the line of her gaze. He swore loudly and before he could say anything George bolted.

She ran up the stairs and could hear the demon following closely behind. Running into the first room, she slammed the door shut and locked it before turning to survey the room. Downstairs she could hear Sam trying to wake Dean. Ignoring them, she made her way to the other door in the room and opened it. It led into a bathroom. She closed that and rushed to the window, noting that it led to a balcony that wrapped around the front of the house. Flinging it open, she slipped out and then closed it again. Crouching down beside it, she listened through the wall. She heard the demon break open the door and enter the room. She made herself smaller against the wooden deck of the balcony and prayed that Sam had woken Dean up.

No sooner had she thought that then they entered the room and without hesitation said the chant, causing the demon to vanish. "George?" Dean shouted. George poked her head up and looked through the dirty window. Sam spotted her and grabbed Dean's arm. They rushed over and threw it open and yanked George through. They looked at each other from head to toe checking for injuries. When Dean noticed her bruised and bloody face, he growled and the air around him crackled with fury. His hands, however, were gentle as they caressed her face. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, his eyes locked with hers. George nodded and then looked at Sam. "Are you ok Sammy?" she said, and Sam nodded, a soft smile on his face. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back tightly and he kissed the top of her head.

When he released her, Dean immediately pulled George into his arms. "Don't you ever do that again. Do not put yourself in danger to save us," he softly ordered her. George laughed softly and lightly nuzzled his chest. "Admit it. You two need me" she said, and Sam chuckled. "We never doubted it," he replied and led the way out of the room. George went next and Dean followed, watching her closely all the way out of the house. When they reached the car, Dean got into the driver's seat, while George took the middle and Sam got the passengers seat.

Dean started up the engine and pealed out of the driveway. "Let's get the hell out of here," he said and the other two nodded. They hadn't even been in the town long enough to check into a hotel, but none of them were willing to stay there a moment longer. As the car pulled out onto the highway, George's eyes drooped shut and she rested her head against Sam's shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled before putting his arm around her. Her head dropped to his chest and she drifted off. Sam brought his eyes up to meet his brother's. He knew what Dean was thinking.

This was getting more dangerous everyday, and situations like the one that had just occurred were more frequent than anyone would have liked. Dean's hands clutched the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. Sam knew he was thinking about how George could have died and he would have been powerless to stop it. Hell, he was thinking the same thing. The difference was that Dean was in love with her. "Dean, it was not your fault and she will be fine. She chooses to do this. She knows the risks," Sam said, breaking the silence. Dean sighed. "I know, but that doesn't make this any easier," he replied, glancing at her. The two brothers fell back into silence. Dean thought back to when they had first met George when he was 10 and she was 8. She had lived next-door to them and when they had met an instant connection had been formed. Dean had never rejected her because she was a girl like so many other boys at that age did. Sam had been the same way, and the three became inseparable.

As they got older, George began asking questions about where they went all the time. Dean and Sam did not have the heart to lie to their best friend, so they told her. She immediately wanted to join in. Because she was an orphan, she had no familial attachments and since her foster family did not care what she did, she wanted to follow the boys and their dad, who loved her like a daughter. Dean was against it. He had spent most of his life protecting her from all harm, from bullies to demons, and he knew how dangerous their life was. He didn't want her to become a part of it. Much to his consternation, he was outvoted by Sam and his dad, who knew she could handle it.

From that moment on, George had gone everywhere with them. Sometimes, when the boys split up because of a fight or out of necessity, she had to pick a side. To be fair, she alternated and it always worked, because neither Dean nor Sam had ever turned her away when it was their turn, and they wouldn't either. They had never been mad at her, or wanted her gone. Dean's eyes grew shuttered as he remembered the one time that she had gone off on her own. Dean and Sam had had a fight and it was Sam's turn to take George with him, but Dean didn't want that and begged George to stay with him.

The boys had fought again, this time over George, and when the shouting match was over the realized she was gone. It took them a week to find her, and it was the worst week of Dean and Sam's life. George had told them she couldn't stand to see them fighting, especially over her, and that she wouldn't be the cause of brothers fighting. She held their brotherly bond in a very high place, and wouldn't let anything mess with it. Dean didn't think she realized how much she meant to them, and how much apart of them she was. He turned to look at the girl in question.

She was petite, but her legs seemed to go on forever. Her waist was tiny like the rest of her, and her breasts looked like they would fit into his palm perfectly. Although she was small, she possessed delicious curves that made any man's mouth water. Her fairy-like face was slightly heart-shaped, and she had an utterly kissable pink mouth. Her delicate nose was dusted with light freckles, and her eyes were framed with impossibly long, dark lashes. Her eyes were huge and violet, the kind of eyes that one could drown in. Her skin was soft as silk and the colour of fine porcelain. Her black hair fell in large, romantic curls down her back and she always smelled like rain and honeysuckles. She was without a doubt the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen in his whole life.

In their earlier years, Dean had believed that Sam was in love with her too, and had been incredibly jealous until Sam noticed and informed him that after Jessica he didn't think he would love again. George was simply his best friend, the sister he never had, his friend soul mate. That had cleared the air between the men, and they had never talked about it again. Sam chose that moment to exhale loudly, bringing Dean out of his reverie. Deciding he would pull up at the next motel he saw, he began scouring the roadside for a decent looking place. A sign for the Mountain Inn caught his eye, and he smiled. George loved those types of places. He pulled into the parking lot and left the two in the car to go check in. As usual, he asked for one room with two beds.

At every motel, hotel or inn, they would only get one room with two beds, and then George would switch between the two. It was how they had always done it, even when they were younger on a hunt with their dad. His dad would share with one of his sons and then George would share with the other. He would never sleep if she was in her own room, because he would be too worried. Once he had gotten the room key, he went back out to the car. Opening the passenger door, he shook Sam awake. "Sammy, wake up. We're at an inn." Dean said, and watched as Sam's eyes opened. He looked around and then nodded. "I'll get the bags if you want to carry George," Sam offered, knowing it was what Dean wanted, but would never say.

Dean gently picked up the sleeping woman and waited while Sam grabbed their three bags. Locking the car, the brothers went inside and went up the elevator to their floor. Reaching the room, they went inside. It was nicer than what they were used to, and both knew that George would be thrilled. Rather than putting on pajamas, they opted to go straight to bed. Sam pulled down the covers on both beds and then got in the one next to the window, knowing Dean would want to sleep closest to the door. Once his head hit the pillow, he was asleep again. Dean smirked in his brother's direction and placed George on the bed with the utmost care. Making his way to the other side of the bed, he took off his shoes and slipped in between the covers. He then reached over and tugged George flush up against him, so that he was lying on his back and she was tucked into his side with her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. His arm underneath her was draped on her hip. She nuzzled into his chest in her sleep and Dean smiled before kissing her forehead and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok everyone here is chapter two! I realized this story is pretty much just going to be a big ball of fluff, so if you want something a little deeper, this story probably is not the one to read. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Me? Own Supernatural? You're too funny. But I do own George and James and the other random bits and pieces.

A grey light filtered in through the thin curtains on the window and hit Dean's face. He threw an arm over his eyes, and then realized that George was not next to him. He sat up and looked around the room. Sam was gone too. Dean dressed quickly and left the room, making his way downstairs. After checking the dining room, he decided that the two must be outside on the grounds. It was a cold, blustery fall day, the kind of day George adored. Dean left through the back door and walked for a moment before coming to a garden gate that led into an apple orchard. He went through the gate and heard George's laugh. He followed the sound until he found the pair, laughing and throwing leaves at each other.

George then decided that she wanted an apple, so she jumped on Sam's back to reach one. Dean let out a loud chuckle at this and both turned to look at him. "Good morning sleepyhead!" George greeted. Sam grinned and dropped George to the ground. "Hey!" George protested and smacked Sam on the arm. Sam turned towards her and George's eyes widened. She ran towards Dean and hid behind him, while Sam made his way menacingly towards her. "You can't hide behind Dean forever Georgie!" Sam declared. George let out a squeak and fisted her hands in Dean's coat. "He's right George. You'll have to face him sometime." Dean informed her before quickly stepping out of the way, leaving George exposed. Sam's eyes narrowed and George bolted, with Sam running after her. Dean chased them too, and they caught up with the young woman when she reached the orchard wall. Turning to face her two best friends, she winced. "Mercy?" she pleaded. "Nope, not a chance," Sam said and Dean nodded. "You asked for it," he agreed. George gasped. "Dean, you're turning against me? I see how it is," she huffed. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. "Fine, I accept defeat." Dean and Sam grinned at each other and slowly approached her.

Without warning, she darted around them, using her small size to her advantage. She sprinted through the trees, hearing their astonished laughter. She turned her head around to look and crashed into something warm and solid. Her breath left her in a whoosh and large arms grasped hers to steady her. "Are you alright?" the unknown male asked. George looked up into his handsome face. "I'm fine. Thanks for not letting me fall," she replied. "You're welcome. What were you running from?" he asked. "Not what, who," she replied giggling. The man was enchanted and asked her name. "I'm George. Who are you?" she told him. "My name is James. Isn't George a boy's name?" James asked. George rolled her eyes. "It's short for Georgiana," she answered. Dean and Sam chose that moment to come crashing up next to them. "Sorry it took so long George. We got turned around and…" Dean began before Sam nudged him in the ribs and pointed to the man holding onto George. Dean's eyes narrowed slightly. "Hello. Who are you?" he asked curtly. The man let go of George and held out his hand. "Name's James. I work here," James replied. Dean shook his hand reluctantly and then Sam introduced himself, shaking James' hand as well.

Dean grabbed George's arm and pulled her to him, tucking her into his side. She let out a small squeak of surprise and looked up at Dean. His eyes met hers and she saw something she had never seen before in them. It made her stay quiet, even though she wanted to protest his slightly rude attitude towards her new friend. Meanwhile, Sam and James had been chatting about the area. James mentioned an old haunted mansion and Dean glanced at him sharply before catching Sam's eye. "Yeah, that house has been haunted for years. There's an old tunnel system underneath it from civil war times. No one around here will go up there anymore," James informed them once he realized it had caught their interest. He snuck at look at George and saw that she was paying rapt attention to his every word. He wanted to get her alone again so that they could talk. The two men with her were obviously protective and he would bet everything he owned that the one holding her was in love with her, but she didn't look like she knew that. That made her fair game.

She caught him staring at her and blushed slightly. "George," he addressed her. "I saw you trying to get an apple earlier. We make our own apple cider here at the inn. Would you like me to show you how it's done?" George smiled. "I would love that! Apple cider is my favourite fall drink," she replied. "Unfortunately, we've already made plans for today, so if you'll excuse us…" Dean interrupted the two. Sam shot Dean a confused look but nodded when James looked at him. James sighed inwardly and realized it was going to be harder than he thought to get George alone. Stepping out of their path, he swept his hand back towards the house. "Maybe later then George. Have a nice day," he said. George smiled at him. "Yes, definitely. Thank you James!" she said in return. Dean was already trying to tug her back towards the inn, so she let him pull her along after waving at James. When they were out of earshot, George turned to Dean. "So we're going to the mansion, right?" she asked him. Dean looked at her, slightly shocked. She wasn't mad that he ruined her chance to be alone with James? Then again, maybe she didn't realize that was what he was after. George tended to be innocent and naïve when it came to those kinds of things.

Sam chuckled to himself. "You aren't mad you can't go with your new friend?" Sam asked. Dean glared at him over George's head. George glanced at Sam in confusion. "Why would I be mad? I would rather spend time with you two than with anyone else in the world. Besides, I can always go see the apple cider thing later," she replied. Dean and Sam broke into laughter as they came to the realization that she just wanted to see the apple cider being made. She could care less about the man! Dean swept his arm around her shoulders. "Don't ever change Georgie," he told her. Sam swung his arm around her shoulder on the other side and her arms came around their waists, giving them a squeeze. "Ok, so are we going to the mansion?" she asked again. "Yeah, I think we should go ahead and check it out before it gets dark," Sam said.

They made their way to the car and George held out her hand for the keys. "I want to drive Dean!" she informed him. He let out a bark of laughter. "I don't think so sweetheart. No one but me drives this car unless it is an emergency," he told her. She began to pout and Sam joined in Dean's laughter. "George, I don't even get to drive it," he said. George got a twinkle in her eye and she moved slowly closer to Dean. When she was directly in front of him, she put her hands on his chest and looked up at him. He stopped laughing and looked down at her, his hands coming to rest on her waist. "Please Dean?" she pleaded. She planted a soft kiss on his chin and waited. Sam looked away smirking. His big brother had it so bad. Sam knew she was going to end up with the keys. "I don't think so George," Dean said, but he sounded less adamant. George softly kissed the corner of his mouth. "Pretty please?" she begged him and her breath puffed against his lips. His eyes slid closed and he silently groaned. George nuzzled her nose against his. "Fine," Dean agreed hoarsely. George threw her arms around him and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!" she exclaimed and wriggled out of his hold, going around to the driver's side. When she passed Sam they subtly gave each other a high five.

Every so often she would use that trick to get what she wanted and it worked every time. She had even done it on Sam's behalf. It was not that she was a tease. She had always been very affectionate, but only towards the boys, never to anyone else. However, Sam only ever got kisses on the cheek. He always thought it was because she was in love with Dean too, but she didn't know it. Sam knew that Dean loved it when she did that, and sometimes told her no just to get her to do it. When the three had taken their places in the car, George grinned at them and started the engine, revving it a little bit. Dean playfully lunged at her and she giggled. Pulling out of the parking lot, she maneuvered onto the main road, following Sam's directions.

When they arrived at the house, each one took a gun and a flashlight from the trunk. Locking the car, George pocketed the keys with a wink at Dean and started up the concrete path to the house. The two boys followed suit and they soon found themselves on the wraparound porch. Sam tried the front door, but it was predictably locked. "I'll check the back door. You two try the windows," George instructed before leaving the porch and slipping around the side of the house. Dean slapped Sam on the back and moved towards the left. "This is never easy, is it baby brother?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname. "No it isn't big brother. Those windows locked?" he questioned. Dean nodded. "Yours?" he asked.

Sam tried the window and it creaked open. "Here," he said pointing. Dean was about to suggest that Sam go into the house first when a scream cut through the air. Dean's head whipped towards the sound. "That was George!" he cried and jumped over the railing and ran towards the back, Sam hot on his heels. "Dean, wait! Be careful!" Sam shouted, but Dean didn't acknowledge him. Reaching the back door, he called out George's name. Making his way to the steps, he stopped short when he saw the big hole now gracing the stairs. He shined his flashlight down into it and saw George lying at the bottom of about a ten foot drop. George shifted when the light hit her face and groaned. Dean immediately jumped into the hole and Sam jumped after him. Once his feet hit the ground, he was by George's side. He pulled her head into his lap and stroked her curls. He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered to her to wake up. "Come on baby, open those beautiful eyes," he pleaded with her. Sam, confident that Dean would take care of her, began to explore their surroundings. He figured they were in the underground cave system. He ventured a little further into the darkness, being careful not to go too far. Meanwhile, George was still unconscious. Dean had begun dusting kisses all over her face, from her eyes to her nose to her forehead and everywhere in between. After reassuring himself that she was uninjured, he pulled her all the way onto his lap. She began to stir and curled up into a small ball, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. Her left arm came up to grasp his left shoulder and she flexed her fingers into his muscles.

Her eyes finally opened and she stiffened before realizing the boys had found her. Dean gripped her tightly. "Are you alright baby?" he asked softly. He felt her nod into his neck. "Can you walk? We have to get out of here," he said. She made a noise of protest. Dean smiled and stood, lifting her into his arms bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck securely. She weighed next to nothing and Dean knew he would have no problem carrying her back to the car. "Sam!" he called out and Sam appeared out of the darkness. His eyes were wide with excitement. "You guys, these caves are amazing!" he exclaimed. Then he looked at George and saw her in Dean's arms. "Is she okay?" he asked, his voice now saturated with worry. "Yeah, she's going to be fine, but we need to get out of here. I'm going to give you a leg up, and then you pull her up. I'll come last," Dean decided.

He sat George down gently near his feet and then braced himself, making his hands into a cradle. Sam placed his foot into it and Dean heaved him up, allowing him to catch the ground above him. He pulled himself out of the hole, and then turned around for George. Dean had already picked her back up. "Hand her to me Dean," Sam called down to him. Dean lifted her as high as he could and she stretched out her arms to him. Sam pulled her out with no problem and hugged her. "Good job Georgie," he praised her. "Thanks Sammy," she replied and then shifted out of his way. Dean was waiting impatiently in the hole and when Sam finally turned back to grab his arms he was grumbling. Sam laughed and yanked him up, causing both to fall backwards.

Both boys were laughing and George was smiling at their antics. Dean scooped up George again and led the way back to the car. Unwilling to let George out of his arms, Dean took the car keys from George and gave them to Sam. "You drive," he said and got into the passenger side, settling George onto his lap. "I can sit by myself Dean. I'm just bruised," George whispered in his ear. "I know sweetheart, but humor me," he replied. George stared at him for a moment before nodding and tucking her head back into the nook between his neck and shoulder. Sam started the car and drove as fast as he could back to the inn without breaking any major traffic laws. When they arrived, James was there waiting for them.


End file.
